eu_jogueifandomcom-20200214-history
Eu Joguei Wiki
Bem Vindo ao Eu Joguei Wiki Descrições de jogos que jogamos e por que jogamos. Criado pelos alunos de Projeto de Jogos da UFRJ em 2013/1. Qualquer um pode e deve editar, opinem sobre os jogos que já jogaram. Os Jogos A lista de jogos jogados está aqui. Cada um que coloque o jogo que quiser ou comente os jogos que já estão na lista. Mantenham a ordem alfabética. *Age of Empires *Age of Mythology *Alone in the Dark *Angry Birds *Assassin's Creed *Asteroids *Bad Piggies *Baldur´s Gate *Banco Imobiliário *Bastion *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham City *Battlefield *Battlezone *Bioshock *Brave Fencer Musashiden *Breakout *Buraco *Cadillacs and Dinossaurs *Call of Duty *Crysis *Campo Minado *Carmen Sandiego *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Championship Manager 01-02 *Civilization *Civilization IV *Chocobo's Racing *Chrono Trigger *Colonizadores de Catan *Crusader Kings 2 *Half-Life *Counter Strike *Cut the Rope *Damas *Dance Dance Revolution *Darkeden *Darkest Hour *Defender *Detetive *Devil May Cry *Diablo II *Diablo III *Dishonored *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Donkey Kong 64 *Doom *Doom 2 *Dominó *Double Dragon (SNES) *Dota 2 *Driver *Elifoot *Elifoot 98 *Europa Universalis 3 *F1 *Fat Princess *FIFA(Serie) *Final Fantasy 7 *Final Fantasy 8 *Final Fantasy 9 *Final Fantasy 10 *Final Fantasy Tactics *Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced *Flight Simulator *Frostbite *Gears of War *God of War *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Guilty Gear *Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix *Hearts of Iron 3 *Heroes of Might and Magic *Imagem e Ação *Inversion *Journey *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Kirby Super Star *League of Legends *Limbo *Lineage 2 *Magic The Gathering *Marvel X Capcon *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mech Commander *Medieval 2: Total War *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man X4 *Metal Gear Solid *Minecraft *Mirror's Edge *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monkey Island (all) *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *Motor Racer *Naruto Shippuden *Need for Speed *Need for Speed: Underground *Need for Speed: Underground 2 *Pac Man *Katawa Shoujo *Paper Mario *Perfil *Persona 4 *Phantasy Star Online *Ping Pong *Pitfall *Mario Party *Oboro Muramasa *PacMan *Plants vs. Zombies *Pokémon Black/White *Pokemon Red/Blue *Pokemon Gold/Silver *Pong *Portal *Pro Evolution Soccer *Project Diva 2 *Radiant Silvergun *Rome: Total War *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 4 *Rockman X *Rockman X4 *RollerCoaster Tycoon *RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 *Rummikub *Secret of Monkey Island *Seiken Densetsu 3 *Sim City *Sim City 4 *Spore *Sleeping Dogs *Sonic 3 & Knuckles *Sonic The Hedgehog *Solitaire *Space Invaders *Spec Ops: The Line *Shogun 2: Total War *Starcraft *Starcraft 2 *Street Fighter II *Street Fighter Ex plus II *Sueca *Super Bomberman 4 *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario World *Super Metroid *Sword of the Stars *Tamagoshi *Team Fortress 2 *Tekken *Tetris *The Elder Scrolls IV *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Fallout 3 *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Torment *The Secret of Monkey Island *The Sims *The Walking Dead *The King of Fighter *They Bleed Pixels *Tomb Raider *Unreal Tournament *Vagrant Story *War *Warcraft *Wolfstein 3D *World of Warcraft *Worms 2 *Xadrez *Xenogears *Transport Tycoon Deluxe Os Alunos Xexeo (talk) 23:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Alice Tomaz Ana Luísa Lucas da Rosa User:Lua rosa (User talk:lua_rosa)10:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) André Ramos Andrerfsilva (talk) 04:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Henrique Souza Henriquejas (talk) 19:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Julioce (talk) 19:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Vitor Machado Vittau (talk) 19:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Priscila Mendonça Prmm (talk) 02:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Wakimjraige (talk) 15:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Rafael Orosco (talk) 20:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sarah Costa Rangel sarah-chibi (talk) Letícia Nascimento Leticia.an (talk) 18:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hugo Ayres Fabio Ferman, Fabio Ferman (talk) 02:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Márcio Farias Marciofdr (talk) 03:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Danyele F.Lopes danyele.nikitatattoo (talk) Leonardo Silva Marques LeonardoMarques (talk) 13:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Felipe Costa Carlos Filipe Benevides Cfb (talk) 16:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) C. Leens Leens (talk) 02:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) João Augusto Marrara Marzagão, Gutomarzagao (talk) 16:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Alessandro Rocha da Silva. Alessandroors (talk) 23:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Bruna Souza Azevêdo. BSAzevedo (talk) 00:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Victor Antonio AraujoToniii (talk) 19:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse